Flynn Cormac
Flynn Cormac was an influential member of the resistance cell Fianna, created to combat the oppressive governments and organisations that occupy Avon, a perpetually cloudy and under-terraformed backwater planet. He was instrumental in the capture of military captain Julibee Chase, who he befriended and subsequently becoming engaged with her. He betrayed his resistance cell after their leader, McBride started to use extreme actions to drive of the mega corporations and the military including murdering dozens of innocent civilians in order to frame Julibee Chase who would be under the effects of Fury, a mental condition native to Avon which was discovered to be caused by non-corporal life forms encountered by the Icarus Survivors the year before to murdering an innocent civilian in order to find Chase. History Flynn Cormac was born on the backwater planet of Avon. Sometime after his birth, his parents were killed by soldiers under the effects of Fury, a mental illness native to Avon which was later discovered to be caused by non-corporeal life forms which led his sister to take up arms against the corrupt governments, corporations and the military. During his childhood, her was raised by his sister Orla. Orla soon began to rise through the ranks of the rebellion and at the height of the rebellion, she was the leader of the group. Unfortunately, the entire cell was captured and executed with her being beheaded fearlessly. This was the event that sparked Flynn to join and create his own resistance cell, one that takes a more pacifist approach. He eventually handed command over to his lieutenant, McBride. There, the cell took a much more aggressive approach it combatting the corporations, especially a company called TerraDys which has repeatedly delayed the terraforming schedule. Avon Incident One year after the crash of the Icarus and the discovery of the non-corporeal life forms named Whispers, Flynn volunteered on a mission to capture the infamous military leader Julibee Chase. He entered a bar in a military zone that Chase and her platoon frequent. He asked to buy her a drink then held her at gunpoint. He escorted her out of the bar without anyone noticing. He took her onto a boat which had its glass coated with an algae that diminished the light emitted by the boat and made it look like the wisps that had been reported above Avon’s swamps. Believing that she knew anything about a secret facility on the eastern side of the planet, he interrogated her as he believed that the military was partly responsible in slowing the terraforming rate of the planet. The facility that Flynn saw no longer existed when they arrived, although Julibee had a vision that it was there. They dock and search the island and Julibee finds an Ident Chip. After they find the chip, Flynn takes her to the Fianna base. Since they don’t know what happened to the facility, they try to use her as ransom for medical supplies and weapons. The military refuses this request and so when they turn to execute her, they find that she escaped. Previously, before they made the transmission, the Fianna leader McBride physically abuses her. Flynn feels sorry and helps Chase escape. Julibee returns to the military base. The Fianna makes a bold move and attacks the base.